After Dusk
by CopperSunsetx
Summary: Death certainly does bring old friends closer.. Palletshipping, Ash X Gary


**So, a short little one I wrote a little while ago.**

**Yes, I know, the majority of you are going to say "GARY OAK DOESN'T ACT LIKE THAT!"**

**Well, if you don't like how I portrey these characters, then kindly turn away. My story, my personalities.**

***breath***

**Sorry for my small rant there.**

**Mkay, on with the story..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, nor the characters. Again, extreme butt sex is every episode. Okay!**

* * *

Professor Oak died on a Thursday.

Ash was in the local Sunnyshore City Pokémon Center, his Pokémon resting after a hard-fought battle with Volkner. He was sitting in the cafeteria with Dawn and Brock, quietly eating their salty meals.

Chansey walked into the cafeteria, handing a gold envelope to the raven-haired male. He raised his eyebrow, nodding thanks to the Pokémon.

"Who's it from…?" Dawn asked, petting her Piplup fondly.

"Like I would know." Ash scoffed, carefully tearing open the envelope. He pulled out a small, square slip of paper, laced with gold letters.

He scanned the note, taking in a small gasp. He set it on the table and turned to Brock, his eyes watering.

"Professor Oak died."

The three teenagers packed up and got on the closest ferry to Kanto the next morning. It had been years since Ash Ketchum had even _talked_ to Professor Oak. He was now almost seventeen, which meant that Oak was possibly in his sixties. Guilt stung his nerves.

Ash never had the chance to say goodbye.

They arrived in Kanto about three days later. Brock and Dawn decided to detour to Pewter City, since Brock needed to check up on things.

This left Ash Ketchum in his old town of Pallet.

He and his Pikachu walked along the quiet streets, the whole town still thick with shock. The professor's death was out of nowhere.

Ash found his old home, still in the same shape as it was seven years ago. He sighed, glancing down at his partner. Pikachu leaped onto his shoulder, giving his trainer a nuzzle of sympathy.

Ash knocked on the door, his whole body filling with tension.

A slender, brunette woman opened the door, her eyes puffy and a tissue occupying her right hand.

"…Ash…" She exhaled, her shoulders dropping.

"Hi, Mom." Ash managed to smile. He stepped forward and embraced his mother.

"…It's been too long, dear." She said quietly. Delia Ketchum was up to her son's shoulder.

Ash let go of his mother, clutching his bag tighter.

"Oh, God, come in." His mother said quickly, stepping aside. Ash walked into the house, Pikachu hopping off his shoulder and paying a visit to his old friend, Mr. Mime.

"How've you been, Ash?" She said, sliding into a seat in the kitchen. Ash sat down across from her, resting his elbows on the table. He shrugged.

"I've been good, I guess."

"How many badges do you have now?"

"Eighth one from Sinnoh, I just won it yesterday."

Delia smiled, wrapping her fingers around her son's.

"You have such determination, sweetie. You always did…" She smiled, sniffling. Another tear fell.

"Just like Oak did…" Delia added quietly.

"Do you know how he died?" Ash didn't want to ask; he felt like he had to.

Delia shrugged, squeezing his fingers. "I honestly have no idea. I got a call from Gary saying something was wrong with the professor, so we took him to the hospital, and he just…died there. Even though the doctors said he was gonna be fine." Delia let go of Ash's hands, looking into his brown eyes with her own.

"I think you should go see Gary."

Ash raised an eyebrow, rolling his fingers into a fist.

"I know you both aren't that close," Delia said lightly, "But he's going through a rough time, with his grandfather passing."

Ash looked down at his fist, unclenching it. He sighed, looking up at his mother.

"You're right, I guess." He admitted quietly, standing up and setting his bag in the chair.

"I'll be back." Ash said. His mother nodded. He turned on his heels and walked out of the door.

Ash stepped outside into the chill air of the grieving Pallet Town. He sighed, a puff of cold air leaving his lips. He walked to the house next to his, knocking on the cherry red door. Ash waited patiently, more nervous than he should be.

The door swung open, and there was Gary Oak.

His rival since they were children.

"…Ashy-boy." Gary sighed, leaning on the door frame.

Ash blinked.

As much as he hated to admit it,

Gary was hot.

His hair was longer, a deeper shade of chocolate. He was taller, almost as tall as Ash was.

Ash shook himself from his thoughts, tracing a small smile on his lips.

"Hey, Gary."

"Come in."

Gary stepped aside, letting Ash into his home. The décor was modern, a deep mahogany leather couch in the room next to him. The house smelled like high class Italian cologne.

Something only Gary Oak would own.

* * *

Gary pointed in the direction of the mahogany couch, telling him to go there. Ash followed the directions, taking a seat on a round, tangerine colored chair.

"So what brings you here?" Gary said, plopping down on the mahogany couch.

"I came to see how you were doing…" Ash said slowly, "I'm sorry."

Gary sighed, twiddling his thumbs. "Thanks."

The two boys were quiet.

"I think the one thing I need is a friend."

Ash looked up at Gary, his piercing green eyes staring at him.

"Oh, well, I can do that." Ash chuckled.

"Because when I saw Gramps on the ground like that, not moving, barely breathing, I knew I needed a friend. And that friend, Ash, was you."

Ash blushed, flattered. He got up from the orange seat and sat next to Gary on the couch. They sat in silence, again, waiting for someone to speak.

Then, Gary started sobbing.

He was shaking, the tears spilling out and staining his peach-colored cheeks. Ash quickly wrapped Gary into a hug, the brunet sobbing against his chest. The dark haired male gently calmed Gary, running his fingers through his silky, brown hair, shushing him calmly.

It took about twenty minutes for the elder boy to calm himself down, short, sharp breaths leaving his lips. He looked up at Ash, lifting himself off of his tear-soaked shirt.

They silently looked at each other, taking in every detail of the other's face.

Gary slowly leaned in, softly pressing his lips against Ash's. Ash's eyes widened.

He was kissing his rival.

And strangely enough,

He liked it.

Ash closed his eyes, letting the rhythm of Gary's lips move his. His tongue poked against Ash's lips for entrance. Ash opened his mouth slightly, a moan slipping out, Gary's tongue slipping in, exploring the moist cavern of Ash's mouth.

Ash fell back on the couch, Gary lying on top of him. Ash wrapped his hands around Gary's hips, Gary slowly grinding up and down Ash's pelvis.

Ash began to thread his fingers through Oak's hair, deepening the kiss by shoving his tongue farther. Gary broke the kiss for a quick breath, opening his eyes and staring into Ash's deep brown pupils.

"…Hi."

Ash smiled, sitting up a little, his hands still placed on Gary's narrow hips.

"Hi." He replied, softly kissing Gary again.

There was a knock at the door.

Ash pulled away, the brunet pouting a bit.

"You should probably get the door." Ash giggled. Gary sighed, getting up off of his old rival's lap and walking to his front door. He opened it, and in front of him was a small, fragile redhead girl with a yellow tank top.

Misty.

* * *

"Oh, hi Misty."

Ash overheard his lover say 'Misty', and Ash began to panic.

He used to really like Misty, and they hung out for a while after he beat her in a gym battle. And yeah, they kissed and whatnot, but he totally forgot about her after all these years.

Gary walked back to the sitting room, plopping down next to Ash and smirking at him seductively. Ash tried his hardest to keep the blood from rushing to his penis.

Misty walked in right behind him, her side pony now a vague memory.

Her hair was in a sleek, orange bob, and she traded her booty shorts for curve-enhancing skinny jeans. But, Misty's signature yellow tank top stayed.

"Hi, Ash."

Ash stopped scanning her body and focused on her aqua colored eyes.

"Hey, Misty."

He got up from the mahogany couch and embraced the orange-haired girl. She fit perfect into his chest. Misty felt slim, tender. She was no longer a young girl, no; she was practically woman, about nineteen years old.

Ash let go of his ex, a blush painting his cheeks. Misty cracked a small smile, shifting his weight.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Gary." Misty said, turning to the younger brunet. He looked up at Misty, slightly glaring at her.

"I'm fine, I guess." Gary said quietly, flicking off stray tears from his sob fest.

"Oh, I also brought these."

Misty revealed a bouquet of flowers and a condolence card, pushing them towards Gary. He took them hesitantly, setting them on the coffee table in front of the mahogany leather couch. Misty awkwardly walked towards him, slightly opening her arms.

Gary glanced at Ash, then back to the orangette, walking into her embrace. They stood awkwardly, hugging for a mere five seconds.

"When's the funeral?" Misty asked after Gary wiggled out of her hug. There was a pained look on her face.

"Sunday." Gary replied softly. Misty nodded, rocking on her heels. Just then, Ash's PokéGear buzzed. He whipped it out, a message from his mother telling him to come back home.

"I gotta go." Ash said, rising from his seat. The two other teens looked at him with big eyes.

"I'll walk you out."

Misty and Gary both whipped their heads violently at each other. Ash blinked, shaking his head. He walked out of the sitting room towards the foyer, Gary and Misty following on his heels. Ash turned around, his fingers brushing the door knob.

He nodded to Gary, and then to Misty, opening the door and leaving the home.

"…Do you like Ash or something?"

Gary turned to the orange haired girl in his foyer, her hands on her delicate hips and her eyes narrowed.

"What? You're fucking crazy." Gary scoffed, "I don't go for guys."

"That's not what it looks like."

Gary folded his arms, flicking his hair out of his face. "Well, it seems obvious that you wanna ride this kid's dick."

"You don't know shit; I haven't seen him in like, five years."

Misty pushed past Gary, throwing the door open and walking away from the house, leaving the door wide open.

Gary sighed, closing it and leaning against the door. He now had competition for Ash's heart. As long as Ketchum was here, he was gonna have to step it up if he wanted to keep him.

It seems easy for someone like Gary Oak.

Yet, it was going to be the hardest mission of his life.

* * *

Sunday came, Pallet Town hungover of sadness. The funeral was at ten in the morning. The gym leaders of Kanto and Johto attended, flocks of saddened Pokémon joining them. Ash sat by his mother, along with Brock and Dawn, Misty and Gary on each side of him. Gary was sent to the podium, making a small speech about his grandfather. When he finished, he joined his sister and his mother next to the coffin of the fallen Pokémon professor, his eyes locked onto Ash.

When the funeral was finished, and his coffin was in the depths of the dirt, Gary's mother released a cage of Starlys, fluttering off into the buttery sunshine of noon.

Ash was walking alongside his mother back to their house, the street filled with faint cries, spotted with tears.

"…So how long are you gonna stay?"

Ash looked down at his fragile mother, folding her arms over her black dress. Ash shrugged, shoving his hands in his black pants pockets.

"I dunno. Probably a week or two." He said, "It feels good to be home. Even at a time like this."

Delia nodded, her deep black pumps scuffing the pavement.

"How was Gary when you went to visit?"

A blush rose on Ash's cheeks.

"He was fine." Ash replied softly.

"Misty's grown up a lot."

Ash blushed harder.

"I guess."

They walked the rest of the way there in silence.

* * *

The day dragged on, the whole town depressed and in mourning. Ash trained Pikachu a bit, and by five he was bored out of his mind.

"Ash, I'll be out with Mr. Mime for a while. Doing some errands, and visiting some friends, okay?" Delia said, snapping Ash out of his mindless TV watching.

"Kay, Mom." He called, flipping the channel. The door closed. He waited a couple minutes to make sure his mother was gone, and then Ash whipped out his phone, dialing Brock.

"Hey, Ash."

"Brock, call everyone. We're having a party."

"W-What! C'mon, Oak's funeral was today!"

Ash sighed, guilt paralyzing his body.

"I think it's time for Pallet Town to have at least a _little_ bit of fun, don't you think?"

Brock was quiet on the other line, a scratchy sigh ringing through the receiver.

"Fine. Who do you want to come?"

Ash grinned, ringing off names of anyone who would be in the area.

In almost an hour, Ash's home was packed full of…well, everyone. The younger gym leaders of Kanto, and Johto were there, and some old friends Ash had traveled with—May, Max, Tracey—and even Misty and Gary came.

It was truly a house party.

Ash walked inside of his living room, Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Sabrina's Alakazam was using flash, creating a strobe light in the room. The room was stuffy and loud, so Ash and Pikachu walked out on the patio, where Falkner and Erika were making out. Ash rolled his eyes, his gaze landing on a slim, redhead leaning over the rail.

Ash took a deep breath, Pikachu hopping off of his shoulder and trotting back in the house. Ash walked over to Misty, leaning next to her.

"Hi." He smiled.

Misty turned around, her blue eyes meeting brown.

"Oh, Hi Ash."

"Are you having fun?"

Misty shrugged, looking up at the moon, shining on her pale, peach face.

"I guess so. It's just a bunch of gym leaders grinding on each other and other trainers…I don't really wanna join in."

"…But you're a gym leader. Get in there and grind!"

Misty giggled, making Ash blush. He liked her twinkle laugh.

The two were silent, just looking up at the moon.

"I missed you, Ash."

Ash looked down at the female, her bright eyes looking up at him. Ash smiled a little, the blush brightening under the moonlight.

"I missed you too, Mist."

Misty smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Ash sighed, kissing the top of her head. Her hair smelled like apples.

Misty sighed deeply, closing her eyes and smiling.

She lifted her head off the young male's shoulder and looked up at him again, eye contact strong as steel.

She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together like a promise. Ash closed his eyes, immediately sucking on her lower lip, asking for entrance. Her mouth opened, both their tongues sliding past one another's, exploring and enjoying the taste of the other's saliva. Misty's arms draped around his shoulders, turning her body towards him. Ash's hands grabbed her narrow hips, tugging her closer into his body.

He couldn't believe it.

The girl he liked most in his life was in his arms,

Against his body,

And swapping saliva,

All on his patio.

Ash began to get frisky, his fingers sliding under her tank top and tracing her name on her back.

M…

I…

S…

"What the hell!"

The two teens broke their kiss, whipping around violently to see a glaring face.

* * *

"…Gary." Ash exhaled, slowly pulling his hands off of the female's hips.

"I guess you made your decision." Gary hissed, turning on his heels and walking back inside.

Ash sighed, resting his face in his palms.

"I knew there was something between you two."

Ash looked up, Misty shaking her head.

"All we did was kiss." Ash retorted. Misty's face fell. Ash regretted his harshness.

"So…Do you like him?" Misty asked lightly. She was obviously pissed; she was just amazing at not showing it.

Ash sighed, turning around and running back in the house.

He walked in to see Gary Oak grinding against Morty, the Ghost gym leader in Johto. Damn, the guy bounces back pretty fucking fast.

Ash approached the brunet, the gym leader's hands caressing his pelvis and swaying back and forth with the music. Morty was obviously drunk, because he didn't recognize it was a man grinding against him.

Ash grabbed Gary's arm, pulling him away from the gym leader. Gary tried to his best to wiggle out of it, but Ash dug his nails into his shirt sleeve.

He maneuvered through the crowds, and up to stairs, walking to his bedroom. He shut and lock the door, flicking on the light and look Gary Oak in the eyes.

"What?" Gary snapped, crossing his arms. Ash sighed, looking into Gary's eyes and shoving his hands into his pockets. He bit his lip, not knowing what to say. He liked Gary-a lot-but Ash had no clue how to put it into words.

So, he didn't.

Ash stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Gary's waist. Gary blushed lightly, looking down at the ground. Ash smirked hungrily, leaning close and nibbling on the burnet's earlobe. Gary gasped softly, his fingers wrapping around the fabric on Ash's shoulders. Ash gave his earlobe one last tug, then Gary's lips sucked lightly on Ash's neck. Gary bit down, leaving a red mark, kissing it softly as an apology. Ash bit his bottom lip, Gary's hair brushing Ash's cheek.

Gary lifted himself from Ash's flesh, smiling.

"I love you." Gary said softly, forcing his lips onto Ash's, giving him no time to reply. He slipped his tongue in, feeling around Ash's mouth. Gary's right hand flipped down to Ash's ass, giving it a quick squeeze. He loved the firmness. Gary's left hand tugged at the male's shirt, his cold fingers running along his tanned stomach.

Ash was mumbling under Gary's force, his fingers lightly pushing him off.

Gary broke the kiss, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"I love you too." Ash panted. Gary blushed violently, pressing their faces together.

They skipped the cuddling,

And fucked in Ash's bed.

* * *

**So, there it is.**

**I didn't really feel like writing the butt sex scene,**

**So just getting to the point, they fucked, and it was magical.**

**:D**

**It's snowing super hard now. So what do I do on a Sunday when it's snowing too hard to do anything?**

**I, a.) Write more fanfiction, b.) Catch up on my Pokemon Adventures manga, and c.) Make Caribbean Coconut Lime Pie for Food Day in French Class.**

**Bien Sur :]**

**You've read it, now review.**

**Bye!~**


End file.
